Dance With Me
by SagaLover93
Summary: 'Do I know you' 'You do now.'They're both ready to move on in their lives but they need each other to do it. Let's see where this goes. OOC. M for lemons later on.
1. I Can Feel You

**A/N: I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**SagaLover**

**Xx**

* * *

INTRO

I felt each beat vibrate through the floor, absorbing the music in and revelling in the empowerment I felt. The low, deep sounds in time with my hips rolling side to side close to the surrounding bodies packed up around me, all strangers. I could feel the alcohol warming me from the inside, helping me move to the music. I felt sexy and adventurous. This was why people danced, and it didn't matter what you looked like, but only what you felt. The song ran into the next, with a more rock edge. I continued my movements, aware of the smouldering looks I was receiving from the nearby men. I'd already pushed away a few who tried to feel me up. I knew I looked good, but that didn't mean I was dumb.

I felt someone move up behind me, but I couldn't be bothered to turn around, so I was about to move away, until I felt his hands on me. He placed them on my waist and stood up behind, pressing his hips up to me. He rolled in perfect timing, pulling me back into him; this man knew how to move. I snaked my hand onto the back of his neck, reaching behind, and brought his head to my shoulder so we were closer together and more in sync.

"Hey." He whispered, huskily, into my ear.

"Hi." I replied, turning my head towards him. It was so dark I could only see his features slightly, but damn! He was fucking gorgeous... "Do I know you?"

We were still grinding to the low beat, feeling it in our bodies. He spun me round to face him and dipped me back, dirty dancing style, bringing me back up slowly. I could feel every inch of him against me through my thin, tight dress.

"You do now."

* * *

"URggghh! Get the out of my way, yeah?" I growled at a group of year 7's blocking the WHOLE path. Seriously, do they have nowhere else to go?

I was up way to early this morning. I usually get up at about half 8 and roll into school for 9, but this morning I woke up at 6. Granted, I was usually late, but my teacher was easy on me. Thank god.

I strutted my way through the crowds, owning the school as usual. I took on this role immediately when I arrived at this school, because I was confident and I look older than I am. I had grown up with a young Mom and we had always followed the fashion trends, so it meant people looked up to my dress sense as well. Today I had black denim shorts, my high heeled boots and a baggy vest top that hung down to show the top of my lace bra. I was toppling on the edge of the dress code and only just appropriate... Ahh well.

"Heyyyy" Some creep sidled up to me and walked along side, his eyes on my chest.

"Just cus I'm showing them doesn't mean I want _you_ to look at them." I scowled, pushing him off.

As I turned the corner, heading to my locker, I ran straight into a hard, warm body.

"Woah there, little one," He said, gripping the tops of my arms gently, to keep me up right. I stepped back, pushing his hands off.

"I'm _not_ little." I spat out, rising up to almost his height; I did have 5 inch heels on, but he probably hadn't checked out my shoes.

"Emmett, who are you harassing now?" A little black haired girl appeared at his elbow, bouncing on the balls of her toes. She was minute, and wore black skinny jeans, ballet pumps and a white top. Simple but cool. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She sang, stretching out a manicured hand.

"Hey. Bella Swan." I introduced, shaking it. I couldn't not be nice to this little sweetie. She was adorable.

"Sorry about him." She nodded to the burly, muscular man beside her.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! She ran into me." To which I nodded. "I'm Emmett, as you heard. We're new here. Starting today."

"Nice," I responded, looking around.

"What's it like here?" Alice asked, "Who's bad side to I have to stay off?"

"I'm queen-bee around here. So just as a warning don't get on my bad side, yeah?" I said, starting to walk away.

"Correction, you **were** queen-bee. That's _my_ role." Someone snarled. I spun back around, and was met with the most stunning girl I had ever met. She had dead straight blonde hair and legs that went on for miles. She was my height with stilettos on too. I stepped up to her.

"Not gunna happen, sweetie." I sneered. I was about to continue until...

"Rosie, honey, leave it yeah? This is our first day. Just try and settle in first?" Emmett said, softly, pulling her into his side. She melted into his arms.

"'Kay," She replied, "But the first chance I get, I'm going to be boss round here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I muttered, and then stalked off to my lesson, having still missed registration, despite being early.

The day continued to go slowly, the lessons tedious and boring, and my 'friends' were the same. All of them were fake and bitchy, and only sucked up to me because I was on top. Those weren't friends. I'd only had three amazing friends in my life; my mother, an old friend called Angela who'd moved away, and Jacob Black, a child-hood friend who I had lost contact with. The girls at this school were petty and social climbers, who expected things of me. I had to rule, which meant be a complete bitch, to be honest.

"Are we going out tonight, B?" Jessica, the top kiss-ass asked as we walked through the corridor.

"I'm going to _Eclipse_."

"Can I come?" She pleaded, until I raised my eyebrow at her eagerness. She straightened up, nose in the air. Fake. "I mean, I might go, you know, if you are."

"If you want." I replied with a shrug, not really wanting to waste my breath on her.

"Cool. See you later then." And she ran off to the doctors or dentist or whatever.

I made it through to lunch, without lunging for one of the followers, and was glad to see Alice in there as I walked into the hall.

"Bella!" She cried, bouncing up to me. "Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper, this is Bella. We met her earlier!" She tugged along Jasper to meet me. He was as tall as me, with shaggy dark blonde hair and a kind face.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella." He nodded while he spoke, his voice gentle and soothing.

"You too." I replied, awkwardly.

"Sit with us?" Alice smiled up at me, encouragingly. They'd shown me more honesty in two meetings than everyone in this school had ever, so I thought:

"Yeah, okay." I smiled, genuinely.

"Awesome! Where can we sit that's usually free?"

I pointed to a large table towards the edge of the hall.

"Let's go!" She bounded off, tugging me along as Jasper chuckled. I glanced back and pulled a scared face, and he laughed out loud, making me giggle along with him. As I turned back towards the pixie, it suddenly occurred to me, I hadn't laughed that naturally in a long time, and damn, did it feel good. I was beginning to like these new people. I felt almost human.

"So, are you guys related to Rosie and Emmett?" I enquired as we sat, making conversation. Alice sat next to me and Jasper next to her.

"It's _Rosalie_ or Rose... Only Em calls her Rosie." Alice corrected, "And Emmett is my brother, so is Edward, and Jasper and Rosalie are our adopted siblings." She grinned.

"Who's Edward?" I asked. I noticed Rosalie walking over to join us. Heads turned as she strutted over. That was _my_ job.

"Bella! Did you hear what I said?"

"Urm, yeah." I nodded.

I could feel the whole school looking in my direction in confusion. Why was I sitting with the new kids? My usual table was deadly silent. Probably cause the main event was sat right here.

Rosalie took the seat next to Jasper, glaring in my direction. Fabulous.

"Got a problem?" I demanded, leaning forward on my elbows. She sat forward and copied my movements.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. It's called Y-O-U." I laughed.

"That's the best you can do?" I sat back, crossing my arms. "You'll never take my place with _that_."

"Well, to be honest, I don't really have to say much. It's all about the looks, babe, and let's face it, I have all of them." She smiled sweetly, and winked.

"Just don't stand near a fire, your face might melt off." I sneered, aware that Emmett was on his way through the students.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a jolly Emmett.

"Oi oi, hey there lil Swan!" He boomed, thumping down into the chair next to Rosalie.

"Emmett! You're interrupting the show!" Alice cried, clapping her hands. Rosalie and I turned sharply to look at her. She stopped clapping and sunk down in her seat. I softened my look, and smiled at her. She grinned back. Jeez, her emotions are all over the place... it's like she pregnant!

"Are you pregnant?" I grinned.

They all burst out laughing, even Rosalie, apart from Alice who scowled.

"No." She humphed. Jasper put his arm around her, pulling her into his side gently.

"This is just Ali." He smiled.

I felt a pang of jealousy towards their love. I was surrounded by two couples who were entirely devoted to each other. It felt very intense.

"Hey guys." We all looked up towards the voice that had appeared behind Jasper. My mouth dropped open. Shit.

"Edward!" Alice shouted.

His eyes locked onto me too. I took in his perfect face, green eyes and chiselled jaw. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, the same as that last time but a different t-shirt, and had his bag slung over one shoulder. I could feel how his body felt behind me, how his husky voice sent shivers down me and the amazing feeling of him as he'd dipped me back.

I dropped my eyes back down to the table, examining my nails. I was aware of the others confused gazes flicking between us. I looked up again.

"Urm... hey again." I said.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Again? You two have met?" Alice asked. "Do you share a class?"

"Urm... not that I know of Ali," He replied, his velvet voice warming my insides. "We met last night... at..."

"_Eclipse_." I finished. His eyes met mine, and he nodded. He took the spare seat next to me. I wanted to lean in and feel his body against mine all over again.

"Oh! I didn't see you there." Alice said, "It must have been after me and Jazz left."

_Eclipse_ was the club in the nearby town. Only few others and I from school went there, because we were 18. They were strict with their ID checks.

"Yeah, you'd gone. It was just me and Em left." He said, whilst still looking at me.

The conversation picked up around the table. Edward leaned in and whispered:

"I don't think I formally introduced myself before, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan."

"Yes." I replied, my eyes on my phone.

"Well, you were certainly more _friendly_ last night." He said, sitting back into his seat. My head spun round.

"So were you, but then again, I don't expect you to grind against me in the middle of the lunch hall. And if your gunna be like that, then you'll never get that again, apart from in your dreams." I smiled, sweetly.

Surprisingly, he laughed out loud. My smile dropped. "I don't think I said anything _funny_."

He grinned at me as the bell rang out, and he rose and walked out of the hall. I was left in shock. When I turned to face the others again, Alice was grinning and the others all looked amused. I shoved my things into my bag and stalked off to my lesson. I didn't see any more of the Cullen's for the rest of the day.

When I got home at 4, I read 'Wuthering Heights' for a couple of hours until I had to start dinner for Charlie, my Dad. I set it going and checked my phone, seeing 2 new messages:

**B, what time you going to E?**

**Meet you there.**

**Get taxi back?**

**Jess x**

And another from an unrecognised number.

**Hey Bella! It's Alice.**

**What you up to tonight?**

**Lovveeeee Me xoxox**

How did she get my number? Ah well, I could think of worse people having it. I texted back to Jessica telling I was heading there at 10 and I'd get a taxi back with her. Then I replied to Alice:

_**Hi Alice.**_

_**Going to eclipse again, want to come?**_

_**Xx**_

I set my phone down and waited watched some TV until dinner was ready. Dad came in just as I was serving.

"Bells?"

"Hey Dad," I replied. He appeared round the corner and came and sat down.

"Smells delicious, honey."

"Thanks."

We both tucked in and discussed our days over eating. When we'd both finished, Charlie insisted on washing up, so I left him to it and went to do my school work.

After a couple of hours I jumped into the shower, dried and straightened my hair and flung on a dark blue dress. It was tight and short, with sequins. I pulled on a pair of black tights and some black stilettos. Just I was applying my make-up, my phone rang.

_ALICE calling..._

"Hey Alice," I said as I picked up, putting her on loud speaker as I continued to put some mascara on.

"Hi!" She cried, "We're going to _Eclipse_ tonight too, so shall we meet you there? Or do you want a lift?"

"I was just going to get a taxi, but sure, if you're driving, that'd be cool. Who's going?"

"Me, Jazz and Edward. Jazz isn't going to drink, so he said he'll drive us."

"Cool, tell him thanks."

I gave her my address and she said she'd pick me up at quarter to 10. I thought I would have been pissed Edward was going, but now I was excited.

The doorbell went at exactly 9.45, so I grabbed my phone, a tenner, my ID and shouted buy to Dad. Because I'd lived with my Mom up until two years ago, he hadn't really known much about parenting, so he had a very relaxed view. He didn't see that me going out until midnight as relaxed parenting at all.

I flung open the door, and was met Edward, much to my surprise. I knew he was coming but I thought Alice would have wanted to come and get me.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey," I said, following him to the car where Jasper and Alice were.

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good."

I hadn't felt nervous in a very long time, but just this short conversation with Edward, I felt like my heart beat was getting faster and that I was going to do something embarrassing, like slip over.

I got into the car, with a 'hi' to Alice and Jasper, and we drove off. It took us 15 minutes to get to Eclipse. We parked nearby and walked around the corner to the small line that was formed outside. Being a lowly populated area, nothing was ever heaving, but this place was pretty crowded. We flashed our ID's and made our way into the club. It was packed inside, and already electric with energy and alcohol. We grabbed some drinks and made our way over to a booth. Jess would probably find me in a minute. My phone beeped in my hand.

**Not gunna make it.**

**Parents are being idiots.**

**Sorry. Cya 2moz.**

**J xx**

This meant she didn't feel like going out, because Mike, her fuck-buddy, wanted some. She had plenty of these 'friends' and she wondered why everyone thought she was a get-around.

"So, I'm going to dance." I announced, getting up and strutting through the bodies.

I found a small gap and started to move my hips to the loud music, feeling the beat. As I danced, I felt my feet start to throb. I'd have to take them off later. Alice joined me soon after and we started to dance together, our bodies pressed against each other. I loved putting on a show, and so did Alice, so this was so much fun.

She pulled back and grinned at me. Then her eyes flicked over my shoulder.

Before I could turn around a body press against me, and I knew who it was straight away. He gripped my hands with his hips and pulled my body back into him, and I threw my head back onto his shoulder. The music changed into a new song. It was 'Low by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain'. As the music began, I spun around to face him and placed my arms around his neck, his hand still resting on my hips. He slotted one of his legs inbetween mine, and we started to move to the beat.

_She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

At this I spun round and dropped to the floor, rising slowly, and running my body against his all the way back up. When I was back up, his hands were tighter on my hips as I swung them against. We continued to grind against each other the next few songs. Through all of these, I was getting hotter and hotter, getting more aroused at this sexy man in front of me. I could feel his defined muscles underneath his t-shirt and his strong thigh muscle between my legs. I knew this was also turning him on, as his grip grew more frantic and I could feel a hardness rubbing against my hip bone. I'd never been more turned on in my entire life.

Suddenly, Edward stepped back, much to my annoyance, and I was about to let him know when I realised he looked pissed, too. Then I saw that his eyes were directed at the little pixie tapping his shoulder.

"I think you both need a break to cool off!" She shouted over the music, pointing around at the crowd. People were still dancing, but their eyes kept flickering to us. Suddenly, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the booth where Jasper was just returning.

"So you paused for a breath then, guys?" He chuckled, "People are waiting for the live porn show to carry on!"

Edward chuckled, "Come on, Bella, let's get out of here." He said, smiling at me.

"Okay."

We squeezed through the crowds and out on the dark, all whilst he had his arm around my shoulders. I felt protected. That was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt my eyes sting, but I kept blinking and focused on the man beside me.

He found us a taxi, and we got settled into the back.

"Can we go somewhere first? Before we go home?" He asked, moving a piece of hair out of my face. I felt so feminine and delicate around him.

"Sure." I smiled.

**A/N: Let me know what you think please!**

**SagaLover**

**Xx**


	2. I Fall A Lot

**A/N: Let me know what you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW**

**SagaLover**

**xx**

* * *

_Edward chuckled, "Come on, Bella, let's get out of here." He said, smiling at me._

"_Okay."_

_We squeezed through the crowds and out on the dark, all whilst he had his arm around my shoulders. I felt protected. That was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt my eyes sting, but I kept blinking and focused on the man beside me._

_He found us a taxi, and we got settled into the back._

"_Can we go somewhere first? Before we go home?" He asked, moving a piece of hair out of my face. I felt so feminine and delicate around him._

"_Sure." I smiled._

The car pulled up, and I looked out the window to see darkness. I could make out some low lighting but I didn't know where we were.

"Come on," Edward encouraged, grabbing my hand gently pulling me out of the car.

I suddenly had a déjà-vu moment as I stood at the small gate next to me. Everything looked slightly familiar as I gazed over the children's park, while Edward spoke to the driver; asking him to wait I assumed. I lifted the latch on the metal gate and stepped gingerly into the area, looking all around. Why did I remember this place? Why was it familiar? I felt Edward move to stand beside me, and relaxed as he slipped his hand into mine. Considering I had only known him for a day, I thought it was odd how much I trusted him and how much his touch was what I needed.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. It was silent, so it seemed harsh to speak at normal level.

I cleared my throat, and whispered back, "I think so. This place... I think I've been here before... maybe when I was little..."

He looked at me, confused, obviously assuming I had been here often through my life. I walked forward and perched on one the swings, while he sat on the other. He sat sideways, facing me, waiting for me to explain.

"I haven't always lived here," I explained, "Me and my mom, we left when I was 5 and I only came back 2 years ago. My parents divorced."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I was about to tell him not to pity me, that was the last thing I wanted, but when I looked at him, he was just looking kindly at me. He really was sorry. "I know you've probably heard that a lot, but I am. Especially when you were so young."

"I don't think it would have felt better if it happened now, but I know what you mean." Understanding flooded into his eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Is this... is this why you're so... tough at school?" He said, gingerly, "I mean, you're very hard when you're around others, but here, now, you seem softer."

Anger flooded through me. He had no idea. I stood up sharply, turning to face him.

"What the hell? You have no idea what you're talking about. That wasn't it... I mean, the divorce, that was nothing... nothing compared to..." I gulped, walking away with my back to him "Never mind..." It was the first time I had truly thought about it. I had blocked everything from my mind about it, and nobody knew, not even Charlie. He was so clueless... I closed my eyes, trying to block the dampness from escaping. It didn't help, I realised, as it pushed the tears down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away. As I did, I felt a warm touch on each arm. This small comfort dissolved my trying to be strong, and I spun round, placing my head against his chest. His arms encircled me, gently rubbing up and down my back.

I felt safe and cared for; I could let myself be vulnerable. The memories were finally allowed to flow into my mind after so long.

After about half an hour I realised we had moved over to a bench at the edge, and I was sat in his lap. My head was still buried between his neck and shoulder, but my eyes were dry. I hadn't cried that much, but the ache I'd had for comfort had filled finally, and I didn't want it to end.

I lifted my head slightly.

"I'm so-" His hand appeared over my mouth.

"Don't apologise." He said, sternly, before removing his hand, replacing it on my waist.

"It feels like I've known you for much longer than a day." I whispered, to which he nodded. After a couple of minutes, I felt the need to explain. "I want to tell you, but I'm not sure I can. Not yet."

"You don't have to tell me anything." He replied, smoothing back my hair. I closed my eyes at the soothing sensations, resting my head back against his chest. It should have felt like an extreme from the dancing in the club to him stroking my back when I was upset, but to be honest, it all felt so natural. I knew I could trust him, and it almost scared me how.

We sat there for a little while longer, until Edward mentioned the taxi driver might be getting impatient.

"We could come back another day?" He said, entwining our fingers together, as we wandered over to the car. He was carrying my shoes in his other hand, as my feet had been protesting, so I was in my tights. Luckily, it was soft, dry grass.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I replied, smiling up at him.

x – x – x – x – x – x

"Get up! Come on, Bella!"

I felt the bed shake every now and then, my covers moving and jolting in a rhythm... What the...?

"Wake uppp!"

I lowered the duvet so my face was showing, and cracked open one eye. Alice was jumping up and down on my bed, like it was a trampoline, and grinning at me, sweetly.

"Go awayyyy," I replied, covering my head again. Suddenly the bouncing stopped and I heard her feet pad across the carpet. I breathed a sigh of relief... Until I heard the sound of coat-hangers and the soft landing of clothes on my bed.

"Urghh... we need to _seriously _go shopping. How do you live with these clothes? I mean, no offense, but you need some colour... and something longer than your underwear line. Ever heard of leaving things to the imagination!" She prattled on.

With a groan, I flung back the covers and walked into the bathroom, fully aware I was in just my underwear. It was only Alice.

As I came back out she thrust a load of clothing at me.

"You know, I thought I was quite fashionable, Ali."

"Pff, you wish." She said, crossing her arms. "No, you can be, I mean it's not _all_ bad in here. We just need a re-vamp." I raised my eye-brow but didn't question.

"Did my Dad let you in?"

"Yup, as he was leaving. We had a little chat. He said he's glad you have a friend like me." She sang, with a smug look on her face. "Charlie is cool," she added with a small shrug.

I shook my head.

She drove me to school, after persuading me not to take my truck. We arrived at half 8, early enough to have time before registration, and met up with the other Cullen's.

"Hey, Shorty!" Emmett bellowed from the bench he was sat on with Rosalie. She just ignored my presence completely.

"Hey guys," I said, looking around them all until I got to Edward. He was stood on my right, with a small smile. I took in his appearance, admiring the view. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, with jeans, and you could see the outlines of his sculptured muscles through the t-shirt. He must play some sport... He was leant up against his car, so I walked over to him.

"Hi," He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," I replied, "Thank you for last night." I looked at my feet as I said this.

"You don't have to thank me, I really didn't mind." He said, "It was nice to see the different side of you."

"You mean the real me. Who I am at school... that's not me." I divulged, looking up at him. I felt guilty that I hadn't explained my outburst last night, so I was about to try again when he interrupted my thoughts.

"You don't have to tell me anything. And please don't feel bad, because I'd rather you tell me when you're ready, on your own terms."

I could understand what he was saying, and maybe it was too soon for such private discussions. I wanted to get to know him first. I mean really _know_ him.

"Look," I began, stepping closer towards him, "I like you, and I feel like I have this... connection with you that I can't describe. I feel like its silly how much you affect me, when I've only known you for a day, but it's like you're the only person who sees me. I want to get to know you." All this was said as I looked at his shoulder, not wanting to meet his eyes; scared he might not agree.

"I feel the same." He said, "It's like I've known you for years." He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I dropped my head, shaking it slightly. "You are. Believe me."

The bell rang out then, so he lifted my chin with our joined hands and whispered, "Come on, let's go to class." And we walked through the school, holding hands all the way.

I'd never felt more confident in my life.

x – x – x – x – x

The next few weeks were filled with spending time with the Cullens. It hadn't even crossed my mind about how I hadn't seen any of my old 'friends', but they probably weren't missing anything either. Jessica was filling my old place nicely. Since they had arrived, I found myself less tough and cocky, and more how I was before. I didn't realise this until one day when Jess had come up to me in gym.

"What's _wrong _with you? You, like, never go out anymore, and you're always with _them_." She said, standing over me as I slipped my shoes on.

"Perhaps I was sick of all the fakeness that came with you." I retorted.

"There you are! Congrats, babe, you almost sounded like you!" As she said this, I realised what a bitch I had been being. I knew I was cocky and acted confident and sometimes mean to people, but... I was a bitch.

"That wasn't me. That was a show I put on, something I hid behind. I'm not hiding anymore." I replied, stood and walked to meet Edward and the others at lunch.

Edward and I had been getting much closer, learning things about the other and spending a lot of time together.

"Please don't make me go!" It was Friday afternoon, and tomorrow we were going hiking, much to my distress.

"Bella, we're going, and that's that. You said I could choose, and I choose hiking. Plus, when we get to where we are going, there's this place I want you to see."

"But I _hate_ hiking. I'll just fall a lot..." Emmett's booming laugh rang out when I said that, so I sent him a scowl. "We might not even get there before dark."

"I doubt you're that bad!" He chuckled, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

We were sat at the Cullens' house in the living room, watching TV. Alice and Jasper had gone to the cinema, so it was just me, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. She had been acting okay with me for the last week or so... I think she was finally getting used to the idea of me being friends with them, and part of their group. She spoke to me tersely, but not angrily, and I wasn't on the receiving end of glares anymore.

"I am... Trust me!" I was sat on the sofa with Edward, sitting sideways with my legs crossed under me, facing him. He carried on watching the TV with a smile. I huffed and flopped back onto the sofa.

Suddenly, a moan came from across the room. My shot up, as did Edward's, to see Em and Rosalie locking lips.

"Guys, can you please take that elsewhere!" Edward groaned, covering his eyes and mine with a hand on each forehead.

"Geez, get a room..." I muttered.

I heard shuffling, and ducked from Edward's hand to see them running up the stairs.

"Ew," I said, looking back at Edward who looked a bit disturbed. "Want to come to mine?"

And with that, we ran for our lives.

x – x – x – x – x – x

The next day I woke up at half 8, got dressed and was ready for Edward at half 9. We'd made a packed lunch the night before, so I grabbed my bag with it in and read on the sofa until he came. He was going to pick me up in the car and we were driving to where we were going to hike. To be honest, I was quite looking forward to this. He had been really looking forward to it too, and he did really want to show me this 'place'. He and Emmett often went camping, so he must have found it on one of his trips.

The door bell rang at exactly 9.30am on the dot. I ran to answer, excited to see him.

"Morning," He said, extending his hand to hold mine.

"Hey," I replied, slipping my hand into his as we walked to the car. He opened my door and held it until I was in, before walking round to his seat.

We chatted about little things all the way there; it was nice to be comfortable and to be able to chat freely. It felt very relaxed as I sat there with his hand inbetween mine in my lap, talking softly.

He stopped after about half an hour, pulling up in a make-shift car park. It was just an empty, flat piece of ground with one other car parked there. It was surrounded by trees, apart from a small gap with a path.

"Come on." He said, getting out the car. We put our walking boots on, and I started to walk towards the path whilst he locked the car.

"Where are you going?" His voice rang out, questioningly.

"To the path..." I stopped and turned around.

"We aren't taking the path." He smirked. He nodded his head in the opposite direction. "This way."

"Urm... are you sure we shouldn't go that way?" I questioned as we began to make our way up the hill through the trees. The ground was very uneven, but Edward still glided along.

"Yes, I'm sure." He laughed, grabbing my waist as I tripped, again.

We walked, well I fell, up the hill for the next hour and a half in a comfortable silence, enjoying the fresh air. It was nice to be away from everyone for a while, and be just me and Edward. He walked slightly in front of me, finding a good path, but somehow managing to catch me every time caught my foot.

The weather was nice today, but the trees blocked out a lot of the sun. Luckily the warmth still got through, so I had my jumper around my waist, and so did Edward.

"Are we nearly there... yet?" I puffed out.

"Yes," He said, turning around and walking backwards.

"Stop showing off!" I said, "Just cause you're a-" I got cut off as I tripped on a tree root sticking out. Arms caught me, just as the floor started to get closer. I righted myself. "I would say thank you, but it was your fault." I huffed.

He grinned at me, obviously amused at my inability to walk. Suddenly, my feet weren't touching the floor, and as I shut my eyes waiting to hit the ground, I realised I was falling sideways...

"Bella, open your eyes, love." I could hear the smile in his soft voice.

I opened my eyes. I was somehow perched on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, which he grabbed, and my arms around his neck. He handed me the bag and started walking at a fast pace through the woods, relishing not having to wait for me, I'm sure!

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear. It felt so natural to just place a kiss on his neck, but after I'd done it, I froze, waiting for his reaction. He carried on walking, but squeezed my legs, affectionately. I grinned to myself.

It's not that we weren't affectionate, but we had only held hands really. We knew there was something special between us, but I also think he was aware of the fact I had to get there slowly. I still hadn't told him what had happened those years ago, and I knew that worried him, but it meant he was super cautious in rushing things.

"We're here, love." He whispered, as we walked towards the light that was streaming through the trees in front.

I slipped down steadily off his back, and gingerly stepped forward in front of him. I tugged him along by his hand, eager to see.

As I walked past the last tree, my breath caught at the amazing sight. We were on top of the world. The sun was shining and you could see for miles. It was a grass covered hill top, with pretty trees dotted about, with a large flat rock towards the far edge. I hadn't realised we had been climbing so steeply. It was absolutely stunning.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, as Edward stood behind me, one hand on my waist, the other holding mine.

"Yeah, it is. That's why I wanted you to see it." He replied, before moving towards the rock and placing the bag next to him on the rock. It was just below knee level and large enough for 4 or 5 people to lie down on. We both sat down on it, after he had put the rug down for comfort. I stared around taking in the view.

"Thanks, for showing me. Sorry I was such a pain walking up." I said, watching him get us a sandwich out. He lifted his head an smiled.

"You weren't a pain. I enjoy your company, always." He cupped my face with his palm, running his thumb across my cheek. I thought he might kiss me, and boy did I want him to, but he let go and handed me a sandwich.

We enjoyed our lunch, sitting there in the silence just chatting together.

After a while, we fell silent. We were sat crossed legs, facing each other with our knees almost touching. I had his hand in my lap, playing with his fingers. I felt his other reach and cup my face, bringing my face up. He leaned in closer to me.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" His whisper sent shivers down my spine.

I couldn't speak, so I nodded my head.

He began to lean in closer, my breath caught in anticipation. Finally, he was going to kiss me. Finally, I would be able to feel his lips against mine.

...

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW pleaseeeee!**

**I really hope you like it.**

**SagaLover**

**xxx**


End file.
